


Home Invasion

by SianRuns



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6905299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SianRuns/pseuds/SianRuns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delphine arrives home from a trip to Paris to find a stranger has taken up residence in her apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Invasion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HermioneSpencer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermioneSpencer/gifts).



> This fic is for my pal Cody!
> 
> It is the first time I have ever worked with a prompt, so I hope you enjoy it :D

I arrived back from the sabbatical to find my apartment was now home to a biology student with a serious weed problem…

 

The loud crash of someone fumbling over a tannoy microphone woke me from my disjointed slumber. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat and tried to prise my eyes open, the sun streaming in through the window made it difficult. My headphones had wedged themselves unpleasantly across the back of my neck whilst I slept, and I struggled against my wild blonde locks to pull them free. I winced as a few hairs got caught in the clasp.

 

6 minutes until the train is due to arrive. I groaned internally. One of the reasons I usually avoid any kind of napping is because it is _so_ not worth the feeling you get when you wake up. Eyes now half open; I watched the landscape fly past as the train began to slow as it entered the city.

 

A few people around me had already started to gather their belongings and head towards the doors. We were still minutes from our destination. I never did understand the need to rush. What exactly _does_ happen if you are last to disembark?

 

Getting out of the station was strenuous. Again, it seemed like a mass race to be the first one out. Maybe there was a prize that I did not know about. _God, I will be so glad to get home_ …

 

One missed bus - unfortunately Euros have no value here, as the bus driver reminded me - and a dodgy taxi ride later I had finally reached my beloved apartment. Never had the off white plastic door to number 23 looked so appealing.

 

As I fumbled with the lock I could have sworn I heard movement coming from inside. But alas, I put it down to my weary mind from the vast amount of travelling I had done today. I wasn’t even sure if I was still fully conscious.

 

I prayed that Felix had remembered to water the plants and feed the two goldfish I owned. It wasn’t that I didn’t trust him, more that I knew how easily distracted he got. An entire year had passed since I left this same spot for Paris. If he had forgotten, boy would it be too late by now.

 

I finally heard the lock clunk open, and I felt a sigh of relief pass through me. I was officially home. I believed a long warm bath was well overdue. I pushed through the door, hauling my bags over the threshold, but when I turned there she was.

 

I stared for what felt like an eternity. The figure remained in position, laid flat on my best woollen rug eyes closed and chest heaving in soft breaths, if it were not for the fact that I could see no evidence of headphones, I’d have sworn the woman had not even noticed my presence.

 

_There is a stranger in your house Delphine, react._

 

“Who on _earth_ are y... _Merde!”_  I yelled as I stumbled over the large suitcase I had left in the middle of the doorway.

 

The small girl tweaked one eye open slowly, looked at me for a while and then deemed it necessary to slowly and finally answer my hanging question. As she sat up her arms lifted above her head into a stretch and she let out a barely audible moan. She wasn’t wearing enough clothes and the outsiders stomach muscles rippled tightly under the distending of her limbs.

 

It was then that I noticed the odd stench in the air. It almost smelt like… _mon dieu_ , it was pot! I felt the anger surge through me and I stormed in the direction of the woman sat now lazily on my rug.

 

“You’re going to tell me now who the fuck you are and what you are doing in my apartment!” I spoke hastily through gritted teeth, trying desperately to contain my urge to drag the stranger out of room by the tips of her brunette dreadlocks.  

 

“Mmm, you’re even hotter when you’re angry.” She winked. She fucking winked. Stunned to silence, my mouth awkwardly opened and closed not unlike my goldfish.

 

She chuckled at my muteness and rose from her seated position, grabbing a pair of black frames from behind her and pushing them onto her nose.

 

“My name’s Cosima.” She purred, sliding closer to me. She was so close I could feel her breath drifting across my features. She smelled like weed and lavender, and something else that I couldn’t put my finger on. But oddly I found it pleasant.

 

“Delphine.” I said curtly. “Now can you tell me what you are doing here?”

 

“Felix let me in.” And the anger was back, threatening to bubble over. I paced towards the kitchen to put some distance between Cosima and I. In my fury I attempted to slam the door behind me, only I caught my finger right in the catch of the door.

 

“ _Merde!_ Fuck…”

 

And there she was again. Invading my view and still, my life.

 

“You might want to calm down a bit. Really, you’re over reacting. As much as you are totally sexy when you are angry, I’m kind of worried about what you might do to me…” She trailed off.

 

“You’re kidding right?” I scoffed. My finger throbbed and a small amount of blood began to seep from the wound. Cosima sidled past me and sauntered towards the kitchen counter to grab a fresh dishcloth.

 

As she fumbled around rinsing the cloth in cold water, I moved to the counter also and perched upon one of the breakfast bar stools. She brought the cool cloth over to me and gently wrapped my swollen finger.

 

“Poor puppy…” She cooed. I huffed in response, but felt myself warming to the stranger. I had to admit, the cold did a glorious job of soothing the pain in my hand.

 

“Okay, now don’t freak out but I’m going to answer your question. I got kicked out of my dorm room last week and I had nowhere to stay, but Felix said he had a friend who was out of town and that I could sleep on their couch for a week until I sorted some other place. And that’s how I ended up here. I’m sorry about the pot by the way…”

 

I was going to be having stern words with Felix as soon as Cosima was gone. What right did he have to…

 

“Delphine?” She tightened her grip on the cloth on my finger unintentionally. It began to hurt again with the added pressure.

 

“ _Oui_ , Cosima.” She noticed me tense up and let go of my hand with a chuckle.

 

“Has anyone ever told you that you have totally gorgeous eyes?”

 

“ _Non_ , has anyone told you how irritating you are?”

 

“Plenty of times! I just don’t care to listen.” Cosima grinned so big she showed fangs, and her tongue poked out playfully between white teeth. She confidently moved closer to me, her body slipping in between my parted legs.

 

“You are invading my personal space.” I said bluntly.

 

“And you’re letting me.” She whispered back and again I could feel her warm breaths against the skin on my neck, causing an embarrassing wave of arousal shooting through my body. Her fingers traced across the plains of my arms.

 

“Cosima, I’m not…”

 

“Not what Delphine? Aroused? Because I can feel your heart racing under my fingertips, and I can hear your breath changing to quick pants, and I can see the way your skin is rippling under my touch. Tell me you don’t feel this.”

 

And then her lips crashed against my own and I’ll be dammed if I was going to be the one to stop her.

 


End file.
